This relates generally to user interfaces for processor-based systems.
User interfaces for processor-based systems facilitate the entry of user selections for software resident on those processor-based systems. For example, a browser may include a user interface with a button bar and a uniform resource locator entry block. A web page may be displayed below the button bar and uniform resource locator entry block.
The need to conserve display space may be critical with devices that have relatively smaller displays. Such devices may include personal digital assistants, web tablets and other portable devices. In such cases, all the space on the display or user interface may be critical to efficient use of the device.
Generally, the larger the display, the more expensive is the display. This may be a particular issue with portable devices using liquid crystal displays. In addition, larger displays result in larger and heavier devices which may be a distinct disadvantage, particularly for portable devices.
Thus there is a need for better ways to conserve space on browser user interfaces.